


疼爱

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 设定：假设刘源和刘昊然是两兄弟，并化用明侦五收官作的部分设定，霸道总裁哥哥源，阳光校草弟弟然，全能伴读双性昀警告：双性昀，童养媳剧本，狗血恶俗慎入
Relationships: 贾源/贾昀, 贾源/贾然/贾昀, 贾然/贾昀
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：假设刘源和刘昊然是两兄弟，并化用明侦五收官作的部分设定，霸道总裁哥哥源，阳光校草弟弟然，全能伴读双性昀  
> 警告：双性昀，童养媳剧本，狗血恶俗慎入

贾昀虽然姓贾，但并不是贾车王的儿子。他是在五岁时被贾车王从铁路边边大院捡回来的孤儿。

那一天下了很大的雪，贾车王从车里出来的时候，路上的雪已没过他的脚背。他快步走到屋檐下敲了敲门，一边等候一边搓了搓戴着手套的双手。这时，他看到不远处的路边有一个白色的影子，圆圆的矮矮的，以为是个没堆完的小雪人。直到那影子突然打了个喷嚏，他才惊觉居然是个小孩儿。

这么冷的天还下着这么大的雪，这孩子怎么一个人坐在路边呢！

贾车王担心地快步朝他走去，蹲下来拍掉小孩身上的雪花，在小孩诧异又害怕的注视中，从助理手里接过暖水壶倒了杯热茶给他。

“来，先喝口茶暖暖身子，”贾车王温柔地摸了摸小孩的头发，又十分心疼地看着他冻得干燥发红的脸蛋，“小朋友，你为什么一个人坐在路边？”

小孩眨巴眨巴着眼睛看着贾车王，不知怎么看着看着就突然抖着嘴唇红了眼眶。豆大的眼泪一颗接一颗地从他眼里滚下，滑过他冻伤的脸颊，滑过他委屈的嘴角，最后滴在滚烫的热茶里。

“妈妈说、我是、怪物、不、不要我了。”小孩哭得伤心，止不住的眼泪接二连三地湿透了他的脸。他一边哭一边用破旧的棉袄袖子擦拭眼睛，冻得发红的双手都已经开始肿起来，没在雪里的小脚更是早就没了知觉。

贾车王看得一阵心酸，连忙抱起小孩进屋。屋里的下人赶紧端来一盆盆温度不同的温水给小孩泡手泡脚，又取来一个炭炉放在他身边烤着。从来没被人这般疼爱过的小孩一下子吓得眼泪都止住了，只见他一抽一抽地看着身边来回走动的姐姐们，一大一小的眼睛里满满都是紧张和害怕。

这时贾车王端着一碗热汤朝他走来，他蹲在小孩面前和蔼地朝他微笑，干燥温暖的手掌温柔地抚摸他的头发。小孩的手冻伤了正在热敷，于是他就一勺一勺地喂他喝汤。起初小孩还害怕地不敢张嘴，摇了摇头就想往后躲。但很快，鸡汤的香味就勾得他肚子一顿叫。他脸红地看着贾车王，被对方眼睛无尽的温柔暖得有些鼻子发酸，犹豫再三还是湿着眼睛喝下了汤。

“怎么又哭了？”贾车王心疼地用手帕擦了擦小孩的眼睛，他放下手里的空碗，起身把小孩抱在怀里接着给他喂一些糕点。瑟缩在他怀里的小家伙不安地左脚踩右脚，一动不动头也不敢抬地小口咀嚼着绿豆饼，就连不小心被噎到的时候也只是捂着嘴巴小声咳嗽，那过于缺乏安全感的模样简直让贾车王有些心疼。

他摸着小孩的头发给他倒上一杯热茶，不解这么乖巧的一个孩子怎么会被说成是怪物赶出门。又没缺胳膊少腿，看着也不傻，还长得那么水灵，究竟是为什么呢。

贾车王连连叹气，想不明白，也不想去想明白了。

“小朋友，跟叔叔回家，叔叔带你过好日子好不好呀？”

小孩吃东西的动作顿了顿，有些害怕地回头看贾车王。

“你、你是人贩子吗？”

贾车王一愣，忍不住笑了出声。

“叔叔不是人贩子，叔叔是城里来的，今晚就要回城里去了，你跟叔叔一起走好吗？”

小孩眨了眨眼睛，实诚道：“我害怕……”

“傻小子，有什么好怕的，叔叔看着像坏人吗？”贾车王笑着摸了摸小孩的脸。

“可是……我是个怪物……”小孩想起了什么，眼神一下子就黯淡了下去。

“别听你妈妈乱说，她才是怪物。”贾车王一想到小孩的母亲就觉得厌恶，但他不想吓到孩子，只好放轻了语气。

“我真的不是怪物吗？”小孩委屈地问，发红的双眸眼看又要开始哭。

贾车王连忙抱着他哄了哄，温柔却又坚定道：“你不是怪物，你是叔叔的干儿子，跟叔叔回家好吗？叔叔家里还有两个儿子，他们最喜欢和别人一起玩了，你跟他们一起生活一定会很开心。”

小孩有些紧张却又期待地抓紧了贾车王的衣服，最终乖巧地点了点头。

当天晚上，贾车王便带着小孩回到了贾家。路上他得知小孩名字叫小张，但为了不让他被过去不好的经历恶意纠缠，贾车王给他起了个新的名字——贾昀。从此，小孩就以伴读的身份留在了贾家，虽然名分上他只是个下人，但受到的基本是少爷的待遇。贾家上上下下都对他十分疼爱，就连他曾经害怕会欺负自己的两位少爷，也都对他十分友好。

于是渐渐地，贾昀那缺乏安全感的怕人性子便慢慢地好起来。如今，他已经完全融入了贾家的氛围，再也不拿自己当外人。至于小时候发生的那些事情，除了某个秘密还被他藏在心里，其他的他早就释怀忘却了。

但其实这个秘密在贾家也不算秘密。当年他被贾车王带回家后不久就例行做了个体检。贾车王本意是想看看贾昀身上有没有什么伤口，因为他听闻铁路边边大院里有好几家人都喜欢家暴孩子，他担心贾昀也曾受到过虐待，便第一时间找了医生过来检查。所幸贾昀身上没有伤痕。可就在贾车王松一口气时，却又听到医生发出了惊愕的声音。

“这孩子……”

“怎么了？”贾车王担心地凑过去，以为出了什么事。

医生犹豫地看了一眼面露疑惑的贾昀，然后拉着贾车王走到屏风后面，这才道：“老爷，这孩子是雌雄同体。”

“什么？”贾车王惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“你确定？”

“我摸得真确，确实是雌雄同体。”

贾车王惊讶地吸了口气，总算明白为什么小孩的母亲会说他是怪物了。

得知了秘密的贾车王花了点时间慢慢消化并思考该如何处理。他在心里再三权衡，也询问了医生的意见和建议，最后决定把这件事说出来。

那天，他叫来了贾昀和自己的两个儿子贾源跟贾然，认真地对他们把这件事情解释了一遍。年仅五岁的贾昀似懂非懂地听着，比他还小两岁的贾然全程在一旁玩耍，真正听明白贾车王所说的，大概就只有年纪最大的七岁贾源。贾车王相信自己的儿子是个明事理的人，于是他拍了拍贾源的肩膀，郑重地把这个秘密交给他，嘱咐他一定要照顾好贾昀，秘密被外人知道了不要紧，但贾昀绝不能受欺负受委屈。还有贾然现在还小，教育他的事以后也要由贾源负责，他希望贾源能当个好榜样。

贾源自小就是个聪明能干的好孩子，而事实证明，他也确实没有辜负父亲的期待，贾昀在他身边是受尽了疼爱。唯一有些美中不足的，大概就是贾源对弟弟贾然的教导并不怎么上心。不仅不上心，还颇有点不太乐意两人来往的小孩子脾气。但无奈贾然性格活泼，从小就和贾昀玩得好，随便扮个鬼脸都能逗得人盒盒盒地傻笑。贾源拿他们没办法，主要是拿贾昀没办法，唯有趁着自己年长先下手为强。

他们的第一次发生在贾昀刚上大学那年。

报道的那天贾然本想跟着一起去，因为他知道自己接下来两年一定会特别忙。为了和优等生贾昀考上同一所大学，他一个半吊子得日以继夜拼尽全力才有成功的机会。到时候别说去找贾昀了，他怕是连吃饭睡觉的时间都没有。所以不论如何，这个暑假都是他最后的机会，他想好好把握，争取每一分每一秒和贾昀相处的时光。

可他那该死的大哥实在是烦人，仗着自己比他大四岁就板着那张和他一模一样的脸在他面前装大人，还拎着张只有98分的语文试卷，带着不知从哪里找来的补习老师拦在他面前敕令他去学习。什么长兄如父，呸，老爸还在的时候都没这么管过他！

贾然心里委屈，贾然心里有气，贾然要贾昀亲亲抱抱才能好起来。

“你给我撒手！”贾源黑着一张脸瞪住化身奶狗的贾然，发自内心地想把这个扮猪吃老虎的臭小子一脚踹屋里去。

可偏偏贾昀就吃他这一套。每次只要贾然撅着嘴巴垂下眼尾可怜巴巴地看着他，贾昀就心软得什么都随他乐意。小时候傻傻地替他顶锅是这样，长大后宠溺地由他占便宜也是这样。若不是贾源心思清，总在紧要关头打断两人，贾昀怕早就被臭小子吃干抹净了。

“之前是谁说期末语文考不到120就乖乖去补习的。”贾源把试卷拍在贾然脸上，毫不留情道。

“你还答应我总分过600就让我好好放假呢！”贾然毫不示弱地回嘴道。

“我没让你放吗？你说你这个暑假都干嘛去了，书也不看，卷子也不做，成天就知道玩。照你这么玩下去，就是再读三年你也考不上M大。”

“你！”被一箭穿心的贾然顿时血槽清空，于是他又装委屈地抱紧了贾昀，还不要脸地躲在人身后去蹭他颈窝。

“小昀你看看他！”

“小昀也是你叫的吗，喊哥！”贾源训斥道。

“行了行了。”夹在两人中间一个头两个大的贾昀忍不住打断道，“你们二位神仙打架别拉上我。”说着他就把贾然搭在身上的爪子拿开，自己拉着行李箱就往门外走。

“我陪你去学校！”贾然眼疾手快地就去抢贾昀的行李箱，可无奈贾源手更长，一下就仗着几厘米的优势拦下了贾然并把他一把推进了屋。一个踉跄没站好的贾然紧接着被补习老师接手，直接就给拽到身后。

贾源趁机立刻拉着行李箱离开，同时补习老师用力甩上门。听到碰一声的贾昀被吓得回头，只见贾源气定神闲地整理着自己的衬衣袖子，贾然嚷嚷的声音从门后隐隐约约地传出。一时不知为何想笑的贾昀扑哧了一声，贾源随即抬眼看他，紧接着就被他调笑的眼神打量得忍不住干咳一下。

“走吧，我开车送你。”

“谢谢大少爷。”贾昀乖巧地笑道，看得贾源心情立刻就好了起来。

M大校园距离贾家的住处大约四十分钟的车程，不算太远但也不近，所以住宿是不可避免的，只不过看住哪儿罢了。

贾昀知道贾源在M大附近租了一间公寓，当初还是和他一起去挑的房子。平时周末他都会过来给贾源做饭打扫，有时工作日晚上还会被贾源从学校直接接过来留宿。这间屋子的存在贾然也知道，他常常会在贾昀过来的时候也跟着他一起过来，美名其曰预防羊入虎口，但到了最后分明就是和他哥一起变着法子折腾他。

贾家兄弟和他从小一起长大，因为贾车王走得早，所以这对兄弟自小就承担着继承父业的重任，性格都十分早熟，尤其是哥哥贾源。说来也是有意思，贾源和贾然并非双胞胎，却长得一模一样，然而气质又是完全不同。

哥哥贾源沉稳大气，大部分时间都是一个不苟言笑的人，充其量也就是应付式的职场笑容，只有回家面对他们才会露出发自内心的微笑。贾昀想大概因为他是长兄，贾车王走后贾家所有的产业都压在他一个人的身上，逼得他不得不成熟坚强起来。

相比之下，贾然的日子就过得轻松许多，性格自然也活泼开朗许多。不过到底是亲兄弟，贾昀知道在贾然那人畜无害的阳光外表下，也藏着和贾源一样深不见底的心思。只不过贾源还会把这份心思分出大半在贾家的产业上，贾然则几乎都用在他身上了。

因此，贾源总爱骂贾然是个臭小子，养不熟的小狼精。平日里不想着怎么帮他这个哥哥分担工作就算了，还总趁着他忙活的时候千方百计把贾昀从他身边拐走。最过分的那一次，等贾源终于结束了学校的晚会赶回家时，贾昀已经瘫在床上眼神涣散，张开的双腿止不住地颤抖，瑟缩的下体和身下的床单都湿得一塌糊涂。而他的好弟弟那会儿手指还埋在贾昀的阴穴里，一脸好事被打断地朝他啧了一声。

虽然在他们三人开始这种接近乱伦和背德的关系时，他们就约定过，只要双方有一人没成年，他们就不会做到最后一步。但贾源知道，当这事真的做起来时，喊停可不是那么容易的。沉稳如他在第一次给贾昀口的时候都差点没忍住，更何况向来随心所欲的贾然。所以一直到现在，贾源都觉得自己那天若没有及时赶到，贾然真的会把人给上了。

他辛辛苦苦疼大的贾昀，怎么可以被那臭小子捷足先登。不过好在贾昀从今晚开始就会搬进公寓和他一起住，贾然这小子又有家里的补习老师和管家看着，量他一时半会也抽不出空来打扰他们。这么想着贾源就忍不住勾了勾嘴角，满门的心思都开始琢磨着今晚要怎么疼爱他的小昀。

晚餐向来是贾昀负责的部分，他除了乖乖吃光不浪费粮食之外没有什么可以发挥的空间，不过可以考虑开瓶红酒，当作助兴也是庆祝，正好贾昀还特别馋酒。晚餐过后他们可以一起看部爱情小电影，就当是前戏。贾昀看片的时候总是特别投入，很容易就跟着里面的主人公产生感觉，但不自知，常常等到起身时才意识到自己湿了一片，然后红着耳朵找借口去洗手间整理。不过他也只有最初几次成功逃掉了，后面不是被按在沙发上舔到哭出来，就是在洗手间里被玩到失禁。

但也因为被玩得太厉害，贾昀现在都不和他们一起看小电影了。贾源越想越觉得可惜，同时又心痒痒了起来。他看着正在洗碗的贾昀，目光情色地扫视着他绑着围裙带子的窄腰和浑圆的双臀，终究还是下定了心思暗地往放映机里塞了张碟子。

这时洗好碗的贾昀擦干手取下围裙朝贾源走来，有些好奇地坐在他身边看向面前的电视。

“你在看什么？”他一边问一边捡起碟子里的一块薯片放进嘴里。

“很久以前买的一张碟子，一直放着都忘看了。”贾源含糊道，胳膊随意搂着贾昀的腰，贾昀也干脆顺势靠在他的肩上。

“你要吃吗？”贾昀捡起一块薯片凑到贾源嘴边，贾源张嘴叫住，还顺便舔了舔贾昀的指尖。对这种事情总是很敏感的人一下就红了耳朵，连忙抽回手去拿下一块塞进自己嘴里。可偏偏这时贾源还故意凑到他耳边低声了一句“真好吃”，羞得贾昀马上连脖子都红了，薯片也吃不下了。

贾源见状干脆直接把人整个抱在怀里，他让贾昀坐在自己腿间，背靠着自己胸膛，他则从身后环住这人的腰，脑袋搁在他肩上，时不时地侧头去吻他的脸颊和脖子。

贾昀起先还怕痒地闪躲着，可随着贾源越来越重的动作，阵阵酥麻的快感便让他不自觉地缓了动作，呼吸也跟着潮热起来。早就被好好调教过的身体哪里会不知道这些越发暧昧的亲吻意味着什么，只是太久没和人一起看电影的贾昀还没意识到自己落了套。他单纯地以为这和平时那些温和的爱抚一样，只不过是无伤大雅的挑逗。一直到电影里的两个主人公突然热情地吻在了一起，然后倒在床上，紧接着男主角的手探入了女主角的裙底，贾昀才后知后觉地夹紧了双腿。

但为时已晚。早已覆上他下体的手此刻正按着他的阴茎揉弄磨蹭，同时另一只手摸上他的胸口揉捏着他的乳头。这刺激的快感很快就让贾昀有了反应，敏感的乳头挺立凸起，半软的分身开始变硬，下方的阴穴也紧跟着开始流出清液。

而正巧贾源在这时用力地在他颈侧吸了一口，顿时加剧的快感让他不由自主地呻吟出声，巧合地和电影里女主角的呻吟重叠在一起，变得越发的勾人魅惑。于是贾源乘胜追击地把手伸入裤子里握住他的分身开始套弄，同时转过贾昀的脸吻上他的双唇，一边快速磨蹭着他最敏感的地带一边用力地吮吸他的舌头，没一会儿就把人撩得浑身火热喘得不行。

两人分开的时候贾昀的眼睛已经蒙上了一层湿意，并拢的双腿不自觉地用力夹紧着，一方面在害怕更多的快感，一方面却又渴求着更激烈的愉悦。贾源了解地咬上他的耳朵舔弄吮吻，另一只手干脆脱掉了贾昀的裤子拉到膝盖处，然后熟练地摸上湿润滑腻的肉唇，配合着前方套弄的节奏用力的磨蹭起来。

顿时一阵过电般的快感让贾昀呻吟了出声，他不断地绷紧肌肉夹紧又放松双腿，敏感的阴核在频繁的磨蹭下逐渐充血，饥渴的穴口也跟着开始颤抖收缩。本能的渴求因此变得更加凶猛，内里渐渐开始骚痒的贾昀难耐地喘息着，瘫软的身体不断在贾源怀里扭动磨蹭，那迷乱又可爱的模样简直叫人欲罢不能。

贾源深吸了一口贾昀身上的气味然后加大了手上的动作，他用力地插入两根手指按上贾昀的敏感点来回摩擦，拇指按住他的阴核用力揉弄。这般激烈的刺激一下就让贾昀咬紧唇绷直了身体。他急促困难地喘着气，双手紧抓着一旁的抱枕使力。爽得不自觉抬起的臀部一抽一抽地收缩着，随着越来越多的快感堆积即将冲上高潮。

贾昀顿时湿了眼睛绷紧了身体去迎接，却在这时突然失去了一切爱抚，整个人茫然又不足地落在了沙发上。他难耐地呻吟着，转过头不解地去看贾源，正要讨好地去吻他时，又突然感觉一阵激烈的快感袭来，他连忙爽得叫出了声，可没一会儿这一切就又消失了。

“嗯——”贾昀难受得咬住了嘴唇，湿润的阴穴用力地夹紧了体内的手指，哀求一般自己主动蹭了蹭。可贾源却在这时故意错开了位置，让贾昀就是得不到他想要的。焦躁得不行的贾昀委屈地都快哭了，他听着电影里女主角享受的呻吟，余光渴望又害羞地瞥着那两个激烈交缠的身影，忍不住地舔了舔贾源的嘴唇哀求起来。

贾源顺着他的动作含住他的舌头用力地吸了一下，作乱的双手再一次缓慢地运动了起来，不轻不重地挑着他的敏感点温柔刺激，恰好能让人堆起快感但又不足以让他高潮。

“想不想去？”

贾源咬着贾昀的耳朵低声问。那磁性的嗓音震贾昀浑身都酥了，他渴求地连连点头，饥渴的阴穴里又收缩着流出一股清液。

“那就叫得好听些，知道吗？”

贾源说着重新加大了力度，怀里的人顿时一声呻吟，微张的嘴唇接连地吐出淫荡的闷哼。贾源受用地享受着，一边吮吸着贾昀敏感的脖子一边加快速度，直到怀里的人突然抽气着射出，抽搐的穴道咬紧了他的手指。

贾源闭上眼补充着喘息着，手指艰难地撑开纠缠的嫩肉抽插两下，这才得以抽身解开自己的裤子。他一边亲吻着有些失神的贾昀一边调整两人的姿势，然后扶着自己的挺立蹭上湿润的阴部，龟头顶着瑟缩的穴口来回磨蹭，不顾贾昀一瞬僵硬的身体直接插了进去。

“唔！”完全没料到这个的贾昀惊得瞪大了眼睛，撕裂般的疼痛一下让他全身都绷紧，仿佛失去知觉的阴穴僵直地收缩着，夹得贾源一阵生疼，只得缓缓抽出一些再用力插入更多。

“唔——等、少爷——呜、嗯、嗯唔！”贾昀本想叫住贾源，至少让他先等等，然而贾源早已进入了状态掐着他的腰一下一下地挺动起来。那粗壮的勃起强硬地撑开他的肉壁，每一下摩擦都带起一阵火辣辣的疼痛。但不知为何，他越是觉得疼，这身下传来的液体摩擦声就越响亮。随后他的内壁好像渐渐地恢复了知觉，随着贾源的挺动生出一阵阵酥麻的快感，让他不自觉地开始收缩颤抖，一下一下地包住体内的阴茎吮吸起来。

“不疼了吧？”贾源说着握住贾昀的分身套弄了两下，爽得迷糊的人随即哼唧了两声全当回答。贾源失笑地吻了吻他的耳朵，一边抱着人从沙发上滑下跪在毯子上，一边让他趴好把屁股翘起来。

“不疼了我们就玩点更爽的。”贾源低声笑道，贾昀突然紧张，正想让他先等等，结果就被加重的抽插干得立刻卸了力。等这一天等了太久的男人像是爆发了一般抓住贾昀的腰凶猛地操干，每一次都全部抽出又尽根没入，粗硬的阴茎用力地摩擦嫩肉顶上穴心，饱满的囊袋啪啪啪地击打着臀肉，撞得两团白肉都翻起了白浪。

哪想到自己第一次是如此突然又凶狠的贾昀一下爽得脑子都转不过来了。初次承欢的身体被汹涌的情欲烧得火热，过激的快感干得他又酸又麻。之前的疼痛早就不翼而飞，如今只有越堆越高的快浪持续地冲击着他的神经。

贾昀从来不知真正的做爱居然真的如此疯狂，他突然觉得此刻失控的自己就和那些小电影里被按住操干的男男女女没有什么区别，根本压抑不住的淫荡叫声接二连三地从他唇间溢出，随着贾源越来越快的速度哼得就像是哭声。

为此感到一阵羞耻的贾昀又红了耳朵，他鼻头发酸地咬紧了嘴唇，视线模糊地看着眼前闪现的白光，直到一阵突然的空白击中了他，崩溃的意识就仿佛连同那些喷涌的潮水一起，一瞬离开了他的身体。

高潮过后失神的贾昀不断喘息着瘫在了毯子上。泄过一次冷静了不少的贾源温柔地把他抱在怀里亲吻安抚。这时渐渐恢复知觉的贾昀不适地缩了缩阴穴，隐约觉得有什么从里面流了出来的他用手轻轻一摸，然后对着指尖那掺了些许血丝的白浊缓缓地瞪大了眼睛。

“你射进去了？”贾昀慌张地问道。

“不行吗？”贾源反问。

“万一怀孕了怎么办！”贾昀着急道，“虽然医生说我子宫没发育完全，那你也不能——”

“好好好你别急，我给你弄出来，去洗个澡吧。”

贾昀连忙从地上爬起来，脚步不稳地跑进浴室。贾源紧狠其后，生怕他摔跤地一直护着。

“你怎么能不带套呢！”打开了莲蓬头后贾昀还是紧张地一直在责备贾源，他手忙脚乱地把手伸进体内去挖，却又因为碰到红肿的嫩肉而吃疼地倒吸了一口冷气。

贾源看得心疼，生怕他伤到自己便上前阻止了他的动作扶着他先在马桶盖上坐下来。他知道贾昀不是在真的生气而是在害怕，这不怪他，不管如何对于一个没有任何心理准备的人来说，怀孕都是一个会引起极度恐惧的事。这次确实是贾源做得冲动了些。

“别怕，不会有事的。”贾源抱着浑身湿透的贾昀吻了吻他的嘴唇，一边抚摸着他僵硬的身体一边分开他的双腿。他让贾昀往后坐一些靠在水箱上，双脚立起踩在马桶边缘，露出下方沾了粘稠精液的部位。

“我给你吸出来，你别怕。”贾源说着低下头去舔了舔尚未合拢的穴口。贾昀被他的话语和动作弄得耳朵一红，不由得抓紧了身下的马桶盖。

“你、你射得、深吗？”贾昀红着脸支吾道，自己都不敢相信自己居然问出了这样的话。

而贾源也同样被他问得一愣，只觉得才刚散去的欲望又莫名地聚了起来。他沉着声回了一句“不深，应该没进子宫”，然后再度埋头舔弄着贾昀的穴口，然后把舌头伸进穴中慢慢地搔刮起来。期间他的手一直扶着贾昀的腰，防止他一个卸力摔下去。

紧张又害羞的贾昀努力地说服自己这只是一次清理不是口交，然而那熟悉的摩擦感还是让他忍不住呻吟出声，尤其当贾源的舌尖勾过他的敏感点时，那刺激的快感使他兴奋地战栗了一下，酸麻的宫腔又开始分泌黏滑的清液。

为了掩饰自己的动情，他下意识地收缩了一下穴口，却不想贾源在这时用力吸了一下。顿时过电的酥麻的让他险些瘫软下去。好在贾源用力地稳住了他，可贾昀还是潮红着脸往下滑了些，因此滑出马桶盖的双腿只能踩在贾源的肩上，但没一会就被又一阵的吮吸弄得再度打滑。

贾源暂时停下动作亲吻贾昀的大腿根，干脆抱着贾昀往下拉了拉，把他的双腿折起压在他胸前然后再度低头继续。贾昀用力地攀着边缘呜咽了一声，有些羞耻地勾起双腿不自觉地蹭了蹭贾源的背。那阵阵微痒的撩拨勾得贾源小腹发热，他情不自禁地加大力度咬住贾昀的穴口吮吸起来，舌头用力地抚平皱褶的嫩肉品尝甘甜的清液。一时间他好像忘记了自己原来的目的，一直到内里的精液和残留的血液都已经被清理干净，他还是停不下来地吮吸舔咬着。

敏感的贾昀被他的舔得几乎全身都发软，渐渐开始抽搐的穴道眼看又要再一次高潮。贾源于是集中开始刺激他凹凸不平的敏感带，每一次的用力磨蹭都引得贾昀颤抖地呻吟出声。越发激烈的快感接连冲上混沌的大脑，贾昀潮热地急促喘息，紧绷的双腿脚趾蜷缩，最终还是不可避免地泄了出来。

连续的几次高潮真是让贾昀一点力气都不剩了。他乖巧地由着贾源将他抱进浴缸里。方才一直开着的热水如今已装满整个池子，恰好的水温让两人都起了一阵轻微的鸡皮疙瘩，但很快就又放松地舒缓下来。贾源抱着贾昀让他坐在自己的腿上，抱着他的后脑与他接吻，爱抚他的身体。一切都和平时一样，但又不一样了。

经过刚才的性事，贾昀知道自己已经彻底成了贾源的人。他的所有第一次，在今天这个晚上大概都会被贾源夺走。他太了解这位大少爷了，以他对自己的占有欲和控制欲，他是绝不可能让贾然夺得先机占他便宜，哪怕那是他的亲弟弟。因此当贾昀在浴缸里感觉到贾源的勃起顶住了他的后穴时，他虽然有些紧张，但并没有拒绝。

那一晚，贾源抱着贾昀做了很多次。他们从浴室出来后就回到卧室的床上继续缠绵。贾源抱着贾昀精瘦的腰，吸着他敏感的乳头，轮番地插入他的双穴挺动，捣弄，翻搅，然后把浓稠的精液射入他的后穴或身上。又让乖巧的人儿给他口交，故意射入他口中又喷在他脸上。就这样一直到后半夜的时候，贾昀已经因过度的快感而爽得有些神志恍惚。他眼神涣散地瘫软在床上，双腿大张着被贾源干得呻吟不断，那已经彻底失去了束缚的声音喑哑又缠绵，从骨子里就透出一股勾人的劲儿，不管听多少次都让贾源硬得发疼。

贾源颇为得意地看着自己的杰作，压着贾昀的双腿又一次重重地插入，然后在那些嫩肉争抢着缠上来时快速地抽出，只留头部在入口处浅浅抽动。已经快要冲顶的贾昀哪里受得了这种折磨，哑着嗓子就开始扭腰去迎合，只可惜贾源的力气太大，一双手压得他死死地根本动弹不得。

“想要？”贾源勾着嘴唇笑问，空出来的一只手不知何时拿起了手机拨通了一个电话。

可现在全心全意都在快感上的贾昀根本没注意这些，他只是跟随着自己的本能，一边卖力地收缩着穴道勾引贾源一边讨好道：

“想要、少爷——唔！”突然又一下的深插爽得贾昀放声浪叫，但没多久那让人折磨的空虚又卷土重来。难受极的贾昀被逼得开始呜咽，这一次他没有再等贾源发问，自己就已经受不了地主动求道：

“少爷、别这样——嗯、少爷、给我——”

恳求间，贾昀觉得自己的脸不经意地蹭到了某个冰凉的物体，紧接着他仿佛听到了贾然惊讶的问话。可那一刻他的脑子里已经装不下其他，也无法思考突然出现的贾然的声音意味着什么。尤其当贾源顺应了他的请求重重地操了进来并恢复了之前凶猛的的节奏时，他顿时爽得眼前只剩下一片白光。

“嗯啊——少爷、啊——”

越来越快的抽插速度干得贾昀浑身颤动不已浪叫不停，微张的宫口已经被过度的快感和之前多次的连续高潮激的阵阵酥麻，如今再被这般激烈操干，几乎是一瞬就到达了高潮喷出汹涌的潮水。然而还未餍足的贾源还在用力地挺动着。这疯一般的快感逼得贾昀当场就哭了出声止不住地求饶。

此刻在电话那头听着的贾然整个人都呆住了，贾昀这抽噎着的呻吟淫荡又色情，那断断续续的“少爷不要”，“小昀不行了”更是听得贾然全身发热。电话那头的两人显然已经做到了白热化阶段，清晰的肉体碰撞声和床架摇晃的声音十分清楚，贾源那粗重而又故意炫耀的喘息也无比的清晰。贾然既愤怒嫉妒又兴奋激动，他忍不住地用手握住自己硬挺的分身快速套弄，一边闭着眼睛想象着贾昀在自己身下承欢的模样，一边快速地发泄着，最终在话筒传出一声短促的哑叫时燥热地射了出来。

“呜……”被绝顶的高潮打得几乎失去意识的贾昀颤抖地呜咽着，无法停息的身体持续不断地吮吸挤压着体内的阴茎，榨着那搏动的肉茎一抖一抖地射出了精液。

“你、怎么、又射进去了……”感觉到有什么东西喷入了宫腔的贾昀止不住哽咽道，他难耐地缩了缩身体，却反而引得贾源一阵舒爽，小腹紧绷着又射出了一股精液。

“呜……怎么、还没完……这么深、会怀孕的……”

贾然听得瞳孔一缩，正要去喊贾昀，结果被贾源无情地挂断了电话。

“靠！”贾然愤恨地摔下手机把自己狠狠地往床上撞去。野性的本能开始预谋报复的计划。


	2. Chapter 2

俗话说君子报仇十年不晚，但贾然自认不是君子，两年的时光对他来说已经足够漫长，要不是因为和贾昀有约定在先，在他接到贾源那个挑衅电话的当晚，他就已经杀上门去了。

如今约定的日子已到，终于年满十八的他再也不用羡慕嫉妒恨地听着贾源和贾昀翻云覆雨的墙角，也不用在把人抱到床上一起睡的时候只能靠腿交泄火。今天的他，终于可以全垒打了！

想想就激动的贾然早上便是直接笑醒的。随后十年不起一次早的人竟然起得和管家一样早，并且一睁眼就直接杀进贾源的房间，扑到他身边的贾昀身上直接把人给吻醒。

而同样醒了过来的贾源则一脸不悦地看着贾然，一个是因为清梦被扰的起床气，一个是因为他想起今天是这小子的成人礼同时也是自己去国外出差的日子。

啧，突然就想踹人。

然而想归想，贾源还是没动手，但并不是因为他心疼自家亲弟弟，而是因为他怕误伤贾昀。

既然不能动手，那就动口吧。

“起了还不去做早餐，别整天等着别人来伺候。”贾源边说边下床去更衣。贾然不屑地对着他的背影做了个鬼脸，朝他那故意展示自己身上情爱痕迹的行为表示极度的不耻。

贾昀看着贾然这孩子气十足的举动就忍不住发笑，他亲昵地凑到贾然跟前吻了吻他的嘴唇，祝贺道：“少爷生日快乐。你今天想吃什么？我去给你做。”

贾然笑着抱住贾昀蹭了蹭他的鼻子，闪过一丝野性的双眼注视着他渴望的人。

“我想吃你。”

低沉的嗓音透露出贾然鲜为人知的野性一面，贾昀听得有点儿耳朵发烫，闪避地回道：“你说的这是夜宵，我问的是早餐。”

“那我要吃奶。”贾然故意笑着撩拨道。

贾昀纵容地笑了出声，答应道：“行，我去给你热牛奶。”

贾然立刻起身让贾昀起床。贾昀利落地穿好衣服准备和贾然一起下楼，走到门口才想起自己忘了个人，连忙回头问贾源要吃什么。谁知话还没问完，贾然就一脸嫌弃地说着“飞机上又不是没吃的，你管他做什么”，直接拉着贾昀下了楼。

被遗留在房间里的贾源突然体会到了当年被他丢在家里补习的贾然的心情，他对着镜子里的自己无言地笑了笑，摇摇头便收回视线戴上手表下楼去了。

负责送他去机场的管家已经在客厅里候着，见贾源下来后立刻上前接过他手中的外套，然后带着收拾好的行李先行去备车。期间贾源偷空进了一趟厨房，搂着贾昀的腰和他交换一个浅吻，例行地嘱咐两句让他好好照顾自己。然后又回过头看向仿佛永远长不大的贾然，把手里拿着的一个精致的盒子递给他。

“给你的生日礼物，最后一件了。等过完成人礼你就不再是孩子，不再有礼物了。”

“我早就不是孩子了。”贾然反驳着接过礼物，拆开后看到是一只手表时有些意外地挑了挑眉。

这只手表是大表盘设计的石英表，表带是深棕色的皮革材质，一看就是专门用来搭配正装的。作为贾家的少爷，从小就常参加晚宴酒会的贾然自然不缺相关的服饰，但当这样的东西从自己的父亲或者兄长手中接过时，它们的意义就变得不一样了。

贾然记得在父亲临走前，曾经把他和贾源叫到床前去，亲手把一套定制西服交给他，而把他自己最爱戴的那只手表戴在了贾源的手上。那一刻，就是他父亲希望他们以后能懂事，希望贾源能撑起这个家的时候。如今，贾源以同样的方式，精挑细选了一只手表送给他，也是希望他日后能够成熟起来，做个有担当的成年人。

“你小子从小就精，撒娇卖萌装奶狗，也就自家人知道你是头狼。不过狼也分很多种，狼崽和成狼也不一样。以后的路到底怎么走，你好自为之吧。”

“知——道——了——”贾然啧了一声嫌弃道，“送个表就好好送，讲那么多有的没的干嘛。你不是要赶飞机吗，还不走？”

“别玩太疯，注意安全。”

“嗨行了！赶紧滚吧你！”贾然一脸不耐烦地直接把贾源推出厨房甩上门，回头对上贾昀一脸欣慰的表情时却忍不住有些脸红。

“我认识你们这么久，上次看你俩交心还是十年前的事吧？”贾昀说的就是贾车王离开的那段时间，原来不知不觉，都已经过去十年了。

“谁跟他交心了，我跟他分明八字不合。”贾然撅着嘴说着，一脸嫌弃地蹭到贾昀身后抱住他，随即又笑着撒娇道，“还是小昀你对我好。”

“得了吧，你俩八字不合能长一个样？折腾我的时候还那么有默契，说不是亲兄弟都没人信。”贾昀一边热着牛奶一边尝了尝味道，然后又加了些糖进祸慢慢地煮着。

“那小昀你是更喜欢他还是更喜欢我呀？”

“那你是更喜欢我前面还是更喜欢我后面？”

“当然都喜欢了！”贾然不假思索道。

“那不就得了，一样的道理。”贾昀说着舀起一些牛奶尝了尝，又递到贾然嘴边让他试试味道，“甜吗？”

“甜。”贾然乖乖地回答着，但表情看起来好像不怎么甜。只见他有些委屈又有些疑惑地靠在贾昀肩上，侧头打量着他的模样道：“小昀，我总觉得你跟我在一起的时候和你跟他在一起的时候不太一样。”

“怎么不一样？”贾昀问道，顺手把锅里的牛奶倒进一旁的玻璃杯里。

“你跟他说话的时候可没这么硬气。”

贾昀尴尬地干咳两声。“你哥他……比较严肃。”

“我觉得你是欺软怕硬。”贾然小委屈地说着，一双手不安分地游走在贾昀的腰上。

“你这不是在骂自己吗？”贾昀不解道。

“你看！你总是怼我，但你从来都不敢怼他！”贾然哼着抱紧了贾昀的腰。

“这也算怼？小少爷您可饶了我吧。”

“不许叫我小少爷，我一点都不小！”贾然佯怒地咬了咬贾昀的耳朵道。

“是是是，您胯下有龙。”贾昀盒盒盒地乐呵道。

“你看你，又来了，你就只敢对着我开车。”贾然说着郁闷地又咬了咬贾昀的耳朵，“我总觉得你把我当小孩。”

“都这么大了还要吃奶，你不是小孩是什么？”贾昀笑着把玻璃杯递给贾然，却还是讨好地在他唇上亲了一口。

“你跟你哥不一样。你哥压力大，担子重，二十二岁活得跟三十二岁一样，我在他面前没法胡来。”

“那你就对我胡来了？”贾然气道。

“这能叫胡来吗，这叫哥哥对弟弟的宠爱。”贾昀理直气壮道。

贾然不以为然地哼了一声，随即换了副面孔贼笑着搂住贾昀的腰亲上去，边亲还边问：

“那好哥哥，弟弟现在肚子饿了想吃奶，哥哥让吃吗？”

“唔、这不是、嗯、给你做好了吗？”贾昀假装听不懂贾然话里的意思，作势就要推开他，但不料贾然突然在他脖子上吸了一口。

毫无防备的贾昀手一抖，杯子里的奶撒了一身。他连忙回头把还剩半杯的牛奶放下并去拿餐巾纸，却被贾然抓住了手腕拽了回来。兴奋的男孩眼神炽热地看着贾昀胸口的奶渍，低语了一句“我帮你舔”便埋头吸住了他的乳头。

敏感的贾昀顿时一阵战栗，他发软地靠在身后的料理台上，双手不自觉地扭动着想挣脱贾然的束缚，却被人拉到身后用单手擒住。空出一只手的贾然于是撩起了贾昀胸前的衣服，把下摆塞进他嘴里让他咬住后便再度低头舔吻了起来。

不过这一次他故意避开了挺立的乳尖，先耐心地舔干净贾昀身上的奶味，顺势留下几个深色的吻痕，随后用舌头围着粉红的乳晕打转，舌尖灵活地撩拨那些凹凸不平的小颗粒。

可他偏偏就是不去触碰战栗的乳头，只是用呼出的气息若有似无地撩拨着。那骚痒的感觉就好像一根无形的羽毛在挑弄着乳尖，惹得贾昀空虚难耐，忍不住地就挺起胸口想去蹭贾然。可贾然却恶劣地故意躲开，不仅如此，还特意朝张开的奶孔吹了吹气，顿时就痒得贾昀呻吟不止，敏感的皮肤也跟着起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

“哥哥觉得很痒？”

“你、你吸一吸——”贾昀咬着衣服含糊不清道，可贾然却装作听不懂地含住一旁的皮肤吮吸了一下，激得贾昀一阵颤抖，乳尖更痒了。

“不是那里、是——”贾昀说到一半就停了下来，仿佛害羞一般，就是说不出后面的话。

“是哪里？”贾然装作天然地问道，舌尖却极其恶劣地轻扫了一下骚痒的乳尖。贾昀失声抽气，却也只能红着脸坦诚：“乳头、你快、吸一吸——”

“叫奶子。”贾然毫不留情地命令道，作恶的舌头还在反复地挑逗张开的奶孔，那骚痒的快感舔得贾昀都湿了。可他渴望是比这个还要更加激烈和痛快的刺激。

贾昀纠结地咬了咬嘴里的衣服，最终还是向欲望妥协道：“你、你快吸吸我的奶子——快、唔！”

突然的吮吸带起一阵过电的刺激让贾昀瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他又爽又怕地呻吟着，一方面渴望着更多，一方面又因为贾然过于用力的吮吸疼得有些怕。更何况他还不仅仅是吮吸，还有那些花样百出的啃咬，舔弄，拉扯……每一个动作都都在刺激他最脆弱敏感的神经，逼得他不断绷紧身上的肌肉，双腿不停地夹紧了贾然的大腿又放松，仿佛在主动渴求着什么一样。

而这时贾然却啵一声放开了他，突然中断的快感让贾昀有些失神，他仿佛意犹未尽地抖了抖胸，直到红肿的乳头被贾然用手指捏住，另一边的肉粒被他疼爱地含进嘴里，这双倍的快感才又一次叫贾昀情迷意乱地呻吟了出声。

乳尖被吮吸啃咬的痛麻舒爽顺着他的背脊一路直击下腹，让贾昀兴奋地挺起了阴茎同时湿透了下身。那阵阵的麻刺感使他不自觉地贴在贾然的大腿上磨蹭起来，解放的双手渴求地抱紧了贾然，跟随着他吮吸的节奏不断地挺胸摆腰。

如此骚浪的反应撩得贾然浑身燥热，他有些迫不及待地加快了嘴上的动作，边咬边舔地刺激着红肿的乳头，将那些骚痒难耐的渴望堆积到顶点再一口气用力地吸走。瞬间爆发的快感让贾昀哑着嗓子叫了出声，紧接着贾然感到裤子上一片湿热，才发现这人竟靠着吸乳头就直接射了出来。

贾然顿时赞赏般地拽出贾昀嘴里的衣摆吻住他的双唇。同时他拉下这人的裤子抚摸他圆润柔嫩的双臀，指尖顺着臀缝蹭过他的后穴摸上他的阴部。因常年打球而布满老茧的粗糙指腹用力地磨蹭贾昀的阴核，刺激着早已兴奋得立起的小肉粒像他胸前的乳头一样过电般硬起。

受不了如此用力的摩擦的贾昀有些站不住地滑坐在贾然的大腿上。他湿着眼睛战栗地呻吟着，一双长腿紧紧地夹住贾然的大腿，直到高潮的那一刻兴奋地喷出一股清液打湿了他的裤子。

空气中渐渐漫开一股淡淡的腥味，混杂着牛奶的香甜勾引着贾然的性欲。他兴奋地抱着情动的贾昀亲吻他的双唇爱抚他的下体，然后解出自己的阴茎渴望地磨蹭着他的阴部，顶端顶开两片小肉唇蹭上肿胀的阴核，然后又回来蹭过阴穴，试探性地往里插入一点，然后顺着贾昀无意识抬腰迎合的动作一举插到了底。

被填满的贾昀满足地仰起头长叹一声，他紧紧地抱着贾然的胳膊，一条腿被他抬起挂在小臂上，另一条腿则勉强掂着脚尖碰到地面，整个人几乎完全挂在贾然的身上任由他索取。有些性急的少年从一开始就抱着贾昀狠干起来，粗长的阴茎换着角度全方位地操弄着湿润的阴穴，直到贾昀完全习惯了他的尺寸才专挑他敏感的地方用力顶弄。

这般集中激烈的快感很快就让本就站不稳的人腿软地要栽下去，好在贾然有先见之明地提前抱起他放到料理台上，然后拉起他的双腿盘在腰间，双手握着他的腰快速地挺动着。整个下半身几乎完全悬空的贾昀只能用力地抓着料理台边缘，总是害怕自己掉下去的他不时地就会收紧双腿夹住贾然的腰。因而也跟着紧缩的穴道吸得贾然一阵头皮发麻，引得他不禁加大力度挺动起来。

激烈抽插着的阴茎用力地摩擦着体内的敏感点，又酸又麻的刺激感频频地冲向敏感的宫口，激得贾昀内里一阵战栗抽搐。早已食髓知味的身体被这熟悉的快感持续撩拨着，很快就将敏感的贾昀推上了高潮的边缘。偏巧这时贾然再度低头咬住了他的乳头，那尖锐的疼痛伴随着极致的快感让他瞬间绷紧身体，没几个回合就在贾然用力的吮吸中呻吟着泄了出来。

被骤然猛缩的穴道吸得一阵抽气的贾然痛快地射了出来，他满足地抱紧了战栗的贾昀，放任自己埋在深处一抽一抽地被榨着精。始终不太习惯被内射的贾昀难耐地呻吟着，敏感的宫口不由自主地吸住贾然的顶端收缩挤压，那令人战栗的快感持续刺激着贾然的神经，很快就让他又硬了起来。

对此贾昀有些害怕地缩了缩穴口，不过贾然却缓慢地抽出了身，然后将他放下来翻过身后，随手拿起架子上的一瓶橄榄油倒在贾昀的臀上，一边按摩一边探入他的后穴，耐心地开始扩张。

“你知道吗，在我学会了做爱这个词之后，我就一直想这样抱你一次。让你下身赤裸，只穿着围裙，前面的小穴滴着我刚射进去的精液，后面的小穴含着我的阴茎，然后在我身下发出可爱又淫荡的呻吟声。”贾然说着握住贾昀的腰一口气挺了进去。

贾昀被他操的尾椎发酸，无力撑起的上身只能瘫软在冰凉的大理石面上来回磨蹭。贾然迷恋地看着被黑色桌面衬得十分白皙又粉嫩的贾昀，精壮的腰部持续用力地拍打着他的双臀。

“小昀你真美。老爸真是有眼光，给我挑了个这么好的媳妇儿。”

持续不断的快感干得贾昀眼神迷离，他不自觉地喊着少爷二字，撒娇一般地频频回头想要索吻。贾然于是抱起他在椅子上坐下，一边摸着他的脸温柔地吮吻着他的嘴唇，一边抱紧他的腰卖力地挺动着。单纯而直接的快感很容易就会让人接近高潮，尤其再加上贾然啃咬他脖子的动作，和揉弄他乳头及阴核的双重刺激。第二次的高潮是纯粹的穴道高潮，被过分刺激的前列腺刺激着半硬的阴茎射出前列腺液，那仿佛失禁一样的快感叫贾昀起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，一直到贾然抽离他的身体，那种介乎于尿意和痛意之间的刺激快感都没有完全消失。

但不管怎样，满足了多年来一个小性癖的贾然暂时会安分一些。然而少年压在心里的小秘密非常的多，除了他之前有意透露出来的，想让他好好准备的女装癖，剩下的那些小秘密都像一个个惊喜在随后的性爱中接连地揭露出来。

从尚且常见的围裙play，到有些为难的乳夹play，再到一度让贾昀想要拒绝的伪露出play，少年的执着与狂热实在是让贾昀感到十分羞耻。他不禁好奇当他退出了小电影鉴赏活动之后，这对兄弟究竟又看了些什么奇奇怪怪的片子。可当贾昀赤身裸体地在自家后花园被干到失禁的时候，他发胀的脑子已经没有能力去思考这些问题了。被两个乳夹夹得又麻又痛的乳头被杂草磨得像是要破皮，插在阴茎顶端不让他射精和排尿的微型按摩棒震得他几乎要发疯。然而这一切仿佛都比不上当他被迫用女性尿道排尿时的麻刺感，那扭曲的快感使他不由自主地哭了出声，然而饥渴的后穴却还是那样用力地绞紧了贾然的分身。

好不容易终于结束尿意之后贾昀本以为自己能松一口气，可当他看到贾然又拿着一根细长的表面凹凸不平的尿道棒靠近他时，他才惊觉这一切才只是开始。真心是爽怕了的贾昀不断地掉着眼泪求饶，那可怜又可爱的模样看得贾然十分怜惜，却还是忍不住想要欺负他。于是他又露出了百试百灵的狗狗眼，一边奶声地哄骗着，一边将那精致尿道棒旋转着插入贾昀的女性尿道，然后开启了震动模式。

瞬间过电的贾昀惊得叫都叫不出来，从敏感的尿道直击肚脐的尿意和麻刺感让他难耐地呻吟着。他忍不住夹紧双腿，却又因为挤压到体内的震动棒不得不放松。这般磨人的刺激很快就让他又要失禁，湿润的液体不停地顺着被堵住的尿道口一点点溢出，却始终得不到发泄。

贾昀痛苦地抽噎着，不自觉地抱住贾然的脖子求他放过自己。然而贾然只是抱起人温柔地亲吻他的眼睛，然后抽出依旧挺立的阴茎，对准他瑟缩的阴穴用力插入。顿时像遭遇了电击的贾昀立刻就泄了，他哑声地咬住了贾然的肩膀，抽搐不停的下体吮吸挤压着插在内部的按摩棒和阴茎，无限放大着那些惊人的快感直到将近崩溃。

贾然粗重地喘息着，一边抱起贾昀温柔地抚摸他的头发，一边却又持续地抽插着潮喷的穴道。他就着走路的节奏把一抛一抛地顶弄着，粗硬的阴茎不时地顶上粗糙的敏感点，又或是蹭过敏感带干上了子宫。漫溢的潮水随着两人的脚步在地上流下了一串的水迹，养在家里的狗狗好奇地跟在贾然脚边打转，不时地低头去闻地上的液体甚至好奇地舔了舔。

贾然轻轻用脚把狗狗赶开，抱着满脸泪痕的贾昀走进浴室。他扶着人面对自己双脚分开在两侧地坐在他身上，随手握着他的双手和他十指紧扣，撑着他的身体快速地向上顶弄了起来。好不容易才缓过来一点的贾昀刚一喘气就又陷入无尽的疯狂。被操得全身颤抖的人又爽又怕地呜咽出声，那宛如小动物啜泣的嗓音听得贾然有些心软，便讨好地凑上前去亲吻贾昀的双唇。

“小昀哥哥，弟弟干得你爽不爽呀？”

“少爷、啊——少爷呜——”

“小昀乖，以后你就是少爷的少奶奶了。”贾然得意地咬着贾昀的嘴唇，伸手抱紧他的腰把人整个圈在怀里。

“少爷我天天疼你，喂你喝很多很多的牛奶，喂到你怀孕为止，好不好呀？”

“呜！”最听不得怀孕这两个字的贾昀顿时就收紧了下身，汁水泛滥的阴穴用力地绞紧了贾然的阴茎，那些潮热熟烂的软肉吸得他浑身舒爽，瞬间就有了射精的欲望。

“看来小昀你很想怀孕啊。”贾然舒服地叹一声，抱紧贾昀加大了力度啪啪啪地狠干着进入了冲刺阶段。

“不、呜——不是、嗯——不行——？！！”高潮来袭的瞬间贾昀几乎完全失声。他伸长了脖子仰着头大口地喘息着，抽搐不断的身体止不住地发出哀鸣，痉挛的穴道用力地吮吸压榨着贾然的精液，十分贪婪地吸取着他的顶端直到射尽最后一滴。

子宫内部被灌得满满当当的贾昀难耐地吸了吸鼻子，自从贾源发现以前的好几次内射没出意外之后，他便开始肆无忌惮地每回都射进去。有一次两人在客厅沙发上做爱被贾然撞见，贾昀羞得立刻起身用毛毯盖住自己。然而毛毯太短，他光顾着遮住被情趣内衣勒出了乳沟的胸部，却忘了自己刚被操过的下体。结果这一动，那些浓稠的精液就从他合不上的穴口里滴出，一股接一股地，色情地在空中拉出白色的细线，然后落在地毯上。

自那以后，贾然就知道贾源每次都会射在里面，于是本来安分守己的少年也开始贪婪地要求内射。他无法插入，就让贾昀并拢双腿，自己贴着他的下体夹在他的腿间用力摩擦，然后射的时候把顶端对准张开的穴口直接射进去。有时甚至偷跑地故意插入一些在浅处抽动。贾昀拿这两兄弟一点办法都没有，他见自己拒绝过几次都没用，便彻底放弃挣扎随他们开心了。

射过之后身心满足的贾然幸福地亲吻着贾昀发红的鼻尖痣。他温柔地从贾昀体内退出，打开莲蓬头给他冲洗身体，顺便取下他身上的两个乳夹。待清洗干净后，他从架子上拿下一条可爱的粉红色连衣裙给贾昀换上。

这条裙子是他告诉贾昀自己想看他女装之后，贾昀自己挑的。不过可能他买的时候没料到穿在身上会这么短，也有可能是因为体内还插着两根磨人的震动棒，总之他换上之后就一直面泛潮红，走路的姿势也不太正常。

但好在贾然并没有要带着这样的贾昀出门的意思。他只是想拍几张照片留念，于是就拿出了相机让贾昀趴在沙发上做了几个性感又色情的动作，既能凸显他胸前凸起的两颗，又能看到他若隐若现的赤裸下体。看过照片很是满意后，贾然又带着人进了自己的房间，让他趴上床再摆几个姿势。然后趁着人背对着他撅起屁股时，掀起他的裙摆就直接操了进去。

毫无防备的贾昀被干得宫口一阵酸麻，紧跟着带起一系列的连锁快感，一直没能释放的尿道再度堆起汹涌的尿意，因而开始不自然抽搐的穴道带来了一阵阵不受控制的快感。

从来没尝试过这种感觉的贾昀有些害怕地想退缩，可他越是要躲，后面的贾然就干得越狠。他甚至加大了按摩棒的振动频率，一下调到最高的幅度顿时让他感觉像是碰了高压电，极端麻刺的尿意针扎一般地刺激着他的身体，伴随着越发激烈的酥麻快感爽得贾昀意识都快要溃散了。

可越来越紧迫的尿意却一直拉扯着强迫他清醒，这样摇摇欲坠的痛苦实在太过难耐，让他不禁呻吟着哀求贾然让他发泄。贾然知道他憋得辛苦，所以没有过多为难，直接就着把尿的姿势抱起贾昀走到洗手间。

“小昀，你自己把按摩棒取出来吧。记住你现在是女孩子，不要摘错了哦。”贾然的一番话几乎让贾昀哭出声，他哽咽着摇头求饶着，却又无可奈何地把手伸向自己的阴部。强烈震动中的按摩棒每动一下都会激起他全身的快感，如此强烈的刺激打得他几乎使不上一点力气。然而紧迫的尿意又是那么地折磨人，实在是无法继续忍耐的贾昀用力地吸了吸鼻子，终于还是一咬牙一口气全部抽出，哑叫着释放了出来。

与此同时到达了高潮的阴穴又一次榨出了浓稠的精液，贾然闭着眼滚动着喉咙痛快地释放着，又用力地在里面捣弄翻搅了几下才舍得抽出。彻底爽过了的贾然心满意足地抱着还在抽噎的贾昀温柔地吻上了他的嘴唇。他缓慢地降低震动棒的频率直至完全关掉，然后将其抽出释放出内里的精液与尿液。随后两人再次冲了一次澡，贾然用干净的浴袍将贾昀包起来带回房间去歇息，一边安抚着恍惚的人进入梦乡，一边在相机里挑出几张佳作给贾源发了过去。

接到照片的时候贾源刚回到酒店准备休息，听到手机传来消息提示音时也没有多想，直接拿起就点开，结果被上面的照片惊得立刻关掉屏幕下意识看看周围。在确认自己已经在房间后他才重新点亮屏幕，将图片存入私密相册后眯着眼睛给贾然回了句消息。

“咱俩走着瞧。”

贾然默读着这条信息不屑地笑了笑，关掉屏幕把手机扔在一边后就舒舒服服地抱着他的贾昀睡了过去。


	3. Chapter 3

这一觉两人都睡得有些昏沉，毕竟昨天真的玩得太疯了些，第二天醒来的时候直接就是傍晚时分。贾昀揉了揉迷蒙的眼睛看向窗外的夕阳，拉起贾然搭在自己身上的胳膊和长腿后，便揉着腰起身去准备晚饭。

之前被他们弄得一片狼藉的屋子此刻已经被管家收拾干净，大门敞开的厨房里也隐约飘出了食物的香味。贾昀知道是管家在熬汤，便先行去洗了个脸，然后给嗷嗷待哺的狗狗喂了根小肉肠，接着指挥它去把房间里的贾然叫醒，自己则进了厨房张罗晚饭。

睡得正香的贾然这会儿还在梦里回味昨天发生的一切，结果突然胸口一闷，差点一口气没喘上来地直接憋醒。他不解又愤怒地抬头往胸口看去，一见是自家的傻狗就忍不住抓住它的狗头揉弄泄愤。狗狗被玩得晕头转向，嗷呜一声就挣脱了贾然的魔掌跳下床跑了。贾然懒懒地打了个哈欠，伸着懒腰下床穿衣，打开衣柜后发现贾昀穿走了他的一套衣服，顿时有些期待地跑下去厨房找他。

正在专心打鸡蛋的贾昀没有注意身后有人靠近，直到腰上突然一紧才吓得险些把碗摔掉。他顿时不满地用手肘顶了贾然一下，头也不回地嫌弃道：“没洗漱别往我身上蹭。”

“洗过了，你闻！”贾然说着朝贾昀哈了一口气，清甜的薄荷味随即飘向了贾昀的鼻子，逗得他忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

“饿不饿，要不要先喝碗汤？”贾昀关心地问了一句，拿起一旁的碟子里的肉饼沾上蛋浆，然后又裹上一层面包糠，放在一边备用。

“不饿，就是馋你身子。”贾然抱着贾昀咬了咬他的耳朵，一只手不安分地钻进短裤的裤腿里抚摸他细嫩的大腿。

“你穿我的衣服真显小。”贾然说着又低头咬了咬贾昀的颈窝。他的居家服都是比较宽松的短袖和短裤，样式都比较少年，套在贾昀身上略显长了一些，而且衬得他年纪特别小，像个高中生一样。

“行了行了，我腰还酸着呢，你今天安分一点。”贾昀顶开了贾然转身去煎肉饼。但没一会脸皮极厚的贾然就又赖上来紧紧地抱住了他，一边讨好地在他耳边夸着“好香啊”，“小昀真厉害”，一边又馋嘴地一直要偷吃。贾昀无奈地叹了口气，但还是宠溺地由着贾然各种占便宜。

“对了，你哥刚才来电话，说是事情提前办完了，他改签了明晚的飞机，让我们去机场接他，说是正好趁着周末去泡个温泉放松一下。”

“这大热天的泡什么温泉。”贾然一脸嫌弃道。

“今晚有强冷空气，预计降温超过十摄氏度，未来三天平均气温最高不超过十五摄氏度，而且预计会有小量降水，去泡温泉还是挺合适的。”

“行吧，你说好就好。”贾然毫无原则地妥协。

“那就麻烦少爷先去收拾一下行李，可以吗？”贾昀笑着回头问道。

“只要你开口什么都可以。”贾然说着亲了下贾昀的嘴唇，乖乖地松开他回房间去收拾东西。

不过其实他们也没什么要带的东西，毕竟只是去住两个晚上，随便拿些换洗的衣服就可以了。这么想着贾然直接从衣柜里拽了两套衣服，又来到贾昀的房间如法炮制。最后他拖着行李箱来到贾源的房间里，故意挑了两件颜色极其不搭的上下装丢进箱子里，又从他柜里搜刮出一些润滑剂带走。紧接着他又想到了什么，小跑着回到自己房间翻出一堆玩具打包塞进行李箱。待他终于收拾好行李合上箱子时，贾昀正好走到门边喊他吃饭。贾然顺势提起箱子一起下楼，那使劲的模样不由得让贾昀有些好奇里面装了什么。

“没什么，都是衣服。”贾然含糊地搪塞道，给一旁的管家比了个眼神便让人把东西先拿下去放好。

贾昀狐疑地看着贾然，总觉得他有什么瞒着自己，不过他想应该也不是大事，就没有追问随他去了。

今晚的饭菜做的依然还是贾然最爱吃的，晚餐过后两人窝在沙发上一起堆乐高，乖巧的狗子全程趴在身边打盹。一直到了后半夜，实在是有些困的贾昀不禁揉了揉干涩的眼睛，贾然便缠着人一起去了洗澡，留下狗子孤苦伶仃地蹲在浴室门口嗷呜地叫着。

浴缸里贾昀迷迷糊糊地听着狗子可怜的叫唤，有些于心不忍地问着要不要给它也找个伴，毕竟也是只成年狗了，一直单着怪可怜的。然而贾然却丝毫不心疼，他一边专心地亲吻着贾昀柔软的胸部一边含糊地答着，贾昀这才知道自家狗子早就和隔壁家的狗子勾搭上了。果然，门外的叫声响了两下之后就消失不见，估计是去找相好了。

可是不对啊，他们家狗子是公的，隔壁家的也是公的啊？难道他记错了？

“小昀，这都什么时候了，你能不能先别管狗子管管我。”突然觉得自己被冷落了的贾然十分委屈地咬了口贾昀的乳头，当然他没太用力，只是轻轻地夹了一下，撒娇一样地用舌头舔弄着。

贾昀的注意力于是迅速被拉回来，他有些怕痒地推了推贾然的脑袋，却被突然用力的一吸弄得手上动作打滑。

浴室里蒸汽的升腾加速了香薰的挥发，那淡淡的木香掺着一丝醇郁的酒香，烘得贾昀有些喝多了一样全身潮热。而贾然黏腻缠绵的亲吻更加重了他的醉意，贾昀晕乎乎地由着他吸着自己的嘴唇，一双腿不自觉地缠上贾然的腰。刚刚才又被脱过毛的下体带着光滑细腻的触感轻蹭贾然的胯部，敏感的分身被粗硬的毛发蹭得渐渐勃起，隐秘的阴核也在短发的戳刺中渐渐变得红肿。

“小昀，你又湿了。”贾然舔吻着贾昀的胸口道，语气里透着一股宠溺的无奈，仿佛贾昀的欲望让他感到了为难但又拿他没办法，“你现在真是一天不做都不行吗？”

可是贾昀无辜极了。他之所以会变成今天这个样子，都是因为从小就被两兄弟百般调教，哪怕是以往不能做全套的时候，他们都一定要舔到他潮喷才肯收手。而且性事的频率随着他年龄的增大也越来越频繁，如果遇到放假又凑巧两人都在家时，他能被他们轮番玩足一整天。再加上他成年之后几乎每天都得挨上一顿操，有时还要一边用下面的嘴伺候哥哥，一边用上面的嘴伺候弟弟。就算是碰上贾源出差的时候，他也会被贾然用各种玩具操到哭不出声。

试问这样每天都充满了性爱的生活怎么可能让他的身体还保持着最初时的青涩懵懂。现在的贾昀早已对兄弟两人的身体、声音甚至气息产生了条件反射，只要稍稍有一点暗示，他马上就会进入状态，被操熟的双穴兴奋地分泌出润滑的液体，渴望快感的阴茎也会微微勃起，全身上下都不自觉地泛起一阵粉红，无声地期待着两人的疼爱。

然而这两兄弟总是喜欢捉弄他，每次都在他无意识求欢的时候露出为难的表情，把分明是始作俑者的自己装扮成受害者，气得贾昀又羞又恼，却又无可奈何。

“痒……”贾昀小声地嘟囔着，贴住贾然挺立磨蹭的动作越发的用力起来，“少爷、好痒……”

“想让少爷插进去？”

贾然带着笑意的问话让贾昀红透了脖子，他闭着眼睛不敢看地点了点头，双手紧张又期待抱紧了贾然，直到骚痒的阴穴一下子被填满。满足的快感让贾昀呻吟出声，紧随而来的抽插用力地捣弄着他的宫口，每一下都让他全身酸麻不能自己。

“真湿……”每一次抽插都能感觉到有液体冲过柱身的贾然舒服地叹了出声，他拉起贾昀的两条腿挂在肩上，手托起他的腰悬空地大力挺动着。没了支撑的贾昀只能靠在浴缸壁上用力地抓着边缘不让自己掉进水里。这种时刻紧张的感觉让他的身体一直处于收缩的状态，因而越发富有弹性的肌肉用力地吮吸着贾然的柱身，让他十分舒爽地叹息着加快了速度。

越发激烈的快感渐渐夺走了贾昀的体力让他整个人瘫软下去。贾然于是抱着他从浴缸里出来放在洗手台上。挂在肩上的双腿随后被他放下往两边拉开，于是贾昀赤裸光滑的下体便在他面前展露出来。挺立的阴茎随着他的挺动前后摇晃着，自顶端不断溢出的前液润湿了柱身，然后顺着凸起的血管流向下方的囊袋，再经过它们滴到凸起的阴核上。贾然舔了舔发干的嘴唇，用手按上那颗可爱的小肉粒轻轻地揉了揉，随后不自觉地加大了力度配合着下身挺动的速度磨蹭起来。

陡然加倍的快感一下就让贾昀叫了出声，他红着脸不断地喘息着，敏感的穴道不禁随着贾然的揉弄有节奏的收缩。第一波高潮因为阴核的刺激来得十分的迅猛，倏地收紧的穴道夹得贾然有些生疼，却又带起了一阵刺激的快感。他皱着眉用力地呼出一口气，挺腰操松了过于紧绷的穴肉后抽出身来抵上后穴，试探性地在浅处动了几下后便尽根没入，随后穿上浴袍包住贾昀就把人抱回房间继续。

因为知道贾昀腰还有些酸痛，所以贾然今晚做得并不算激烈。更何况他们明天还要出门，总不能让人下不来床。于是尽情地射过一次之后，贾然就没有再继续折腾，但颇有些耍赖地撒娇哄着贾昀答应了让他插着睡一晚的要求。

半软的阴茎被柔软湿热的嫩肉紧紧包围着，不经意动一下都能感觉到舒服的按摩感。而贾然天生好动，就连睡着的时候都不怎么安分。梦里的贾昀被他磨来磨去只觉得又有了感觉，然而他并没有睡醒，无法阻止贾然越来越硬的阴茎在自己体内四处磨蹭，只觉得身体越来越热，阴穴越来越痒，梦中正躺着晒太阳的自己突然被什么人压在了身下，紧接着他的短裤被扒掉，双腿被分开，然后在一片背光的阴影下，贾然一边笑着露出小虎牙，一边重重地插了进来。

“呜……”激烈的快感让贾昀瞬间转醒，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼想看清眼前的人，却又被越发清晰的快感打得眼花缭乱。他失控地呻吟着，恍惚之中好像感觉到有阳光从窗外洒进来。随后他便看到一个影子压上来跟他去索吻。他迷迷糊糊地回应着，战栗的身体还是因为下身的刺激不断地吸住了体内的阴茎。这时他听到了一个声音。

“早上好。”

贾然笑着抱住贾昀亲吻，因晨勃而坚挺的分身卖力地在他体内抽插着，三两下就把还没回神的他轻而易举地送上了高潮。

爽过一次后总算清醒了些的贾昀微微有些不满地看着贾然，然而他眼里的湿意却柔化了他的责备，反而让人看着像是在撒娇闹脾气。于是乖巧的贾然同学立刻端坐在床边摇了摇并不存在的尾巴，笑着扶起没睡醒的贾昀讨好地在他唇上亲了一下。

“早上好。”贾然奶声着又跟贾昀问了句好，而这一次他总算得到了回应。

“你今天不是有早课吗？”

贾然一愣。好吧，这个回应和他预料的不太一样。

“呃……就是一节概率论……”

“那也不能逃课。”贾昀认真道。

“可是现在赶过去也来不及了啊……”贾然小声地做着最后的挣扎，但贾昀并没有给他成功的机会。

“你三四节不是没课吗，去隔壁班蹭课补回来。”贾昀一边说着一边起床更衣。

贾然没辙，只好乖乖听话地起床更衣洗漱吃早餐，然后跟着贾昀回M大补课。

贾昀开车把贾然送到教学楼的楼下，嘱咐了他两句认真听课后便继续驾车到学院办公楼找辅导员处理一些学生会里的公务。在贾源从M大毕业之后，贾昀就从他手里接任了学生会会长的职位。最近学院正在筹备一个校园十大歌手的比赛，他作为会长需要时刻跟进各部门的工作进度，做好举办方、赞助方和校方之间的沟通桥梁，因此不时地要到各个部门去走动和老师们打好招呼。但好在筹备的工作十分顺利，初赛的选拔已经在上周末圆满结束，半决赛的时间定在了今晚，总决赛则是在下周末。

因此，从学院办公楼出来后，贾昀直接去了留学生餐厅查看半决赛的会场布置情况。负责舞台设计和布置工作的宣传部部长肖洒尽职地向贾昀介绍了一下基本情况，随后负责管理比赛内容的文娱部部长郝晨跟他交代了一下今晚的大致流程，接着负责主持工作的两位当家门面何速及撒车也都和贾昀碰了面。但由于贾昀今晚因为私事不能留在这里看演出，所以为了保险起见，他还是在现场看了一遍完整的彩排后才放心地离开。

然而等贾昀走出餐厅看了眼时间后，才惊觉已经快下午两点了，便连忙摸出被他静音的手机，果然收到了十几个来自贾然的未接来电。他不敢怠慢地立刻回拨了一个电话，同时急急忙忙地往一教跑。可到了半路他又觉得贾然应该不会在一教等他，便掉头去了篮球场。期间他拨出去的电话都没打通，贾昀就更加确定贾然应该是和朋友打球去了。

果然他刚靠近篮球场就听到女生们欢呼喝彩的声音。再走近一些，就看到球场中央的一块场地旁围了许多观众。紧接着，穿着短袖卷着袖子的贾然就从人群中高高地跳起，在一众打气声中精准地把球投进了篮筐。顿时裁判员宣判的哨声响彻了整个球场，打赢了比赛的队友兴奋地抱住了贾然，却又气不过他那张过于得意的面孔而笑骂着踢了他一下。

这时守在一旁的同班女同学热情地拿着毛巾和矿泉水走到运动员身边。贾然笑着朝她们道谢，正要伸手去接，结果看到了正在朝这边走来的贾昀。顿时兴奋贾然笑着跳起来朝他挥了挥手，随即绕过面前的女同学直接冲到贾昀面前一下抱住了他。

“欸你别把汗蹭我衣服上！”洁癖突然发作的贾昀赶紧推开贾然。贾然于是立刻拉起自己的衣服擦了擦脸，同时卖乖地朝贾昀笑了笑，一边和他保持着安全距离一边却又不断地想往他身上靠。贾昀真实地被他这番莫名有点蠢萌的举动逗笑了，他从口袋里抽出一包纸巾递给贾然让他擦擦头上的汗，然后关心道：“赶紧去洗澡换身衣服吧，千万别感冒了。”

“好，你记得等我哦。”贾然说着拎起自己的包就往体育馆跑。贾昀对着他的背影宠溺地笑了笑，也跟着离开球场，然后去小卖部买了瓶功能饮料坐在体育馆一楼等他。约莫二十分钟后，换过一身干净衣服的贾然带着清爽的柠檬薄荷香从背后抱住了贾昀。两人笑着交换了一个吻后，贾昀把手里的饮料递给他，随后一起离开了体育馆。

运动过后的少年总是特别的饥饿，不过这个时间食堂已经没有什么好吃的了，所以两人干脆直接离开学校到外面去吃了顿火锅，然后再踩着点前往机场接贾源。

飞机到达的时间是下午五点整，贾源走出机场大门的时间是五点三十。正好此时赶到的贾昀把车停在贾源面前，随后三人便直接从机场出发前往市郊的温泉度假酒店。

路上，坐在后座的贾源皱着眉看了一眼副驾驶座上的贾然，似乎有点不满他的存在。

“谁让你跟来的。”

贾然闻言回头看他，一边咬着刚买的薯条一边得瑟道：“当然是我媳妇儿让我来的。”

贾昀闻言耳朵红了红，像是想反驳但又不知道该怎么反驳，只好道：“都是一家人嘛。”

“你就是太宠他了。”

贾昀看着后视镜朝贾源笑了笑，顺手拿起刚买的快餐递给他，道：“你要是饿的话就先吃点垫垫肚子吧，酒店那边也不知道有什么吃的，或者待会看路上有没有经过什么餐厅，我们可以吃点东西再过去。”

“没事，我不饿。”贾源说着还是接过了袋子。袋子很轻，里面只有一份三文治和一瓶矿泉水，大概是贾昀也猜到他此刻不饿，所以没买太多。贾源就着水解决了三文治，随后靠在椅背上小睡了一会。他这一趟为了能提前赶回来几乎没合过眼，虽然刚才在飞机上已经睡过一阵，但此刻还是疲累。

前头的贾昀有些心疼地看着贾源眼下淡淡的黑眼圈，便调暗了车内的灯光，也关小了音乐的声音，一脚踩下油门以最快的速度开往目的地。最终他们在晚上六点半的时候入住了酒店，房间是山上一栋单独的小别墅，一面靠山两面环树，还有一面正对半山腰上的悬崖景观，夜里看灯白天看景，好不惬意。此外别墅还配套了一个露天泳池和一个露天温泉池。两个池子并排坐落在观景台方向，中间以一排竹林隔开，紧挨着别墅一楼的阳台。

已经许久没有泡过温泉的贾昀在放下行李换好衣服之后就有点迫不及待地来到池子旁试了试水温。微烫的泉水在冷空气中升腾着阵阵的白雾，潺潺的流水声伴着偶尔的虫鸣鸟语越发显得环境的清幽静谧。常年生活在城市里的人总是很容易被这样的平静和安宁所打动，贾昀有些着迷地坐在池边欣赏着山下的美景，最终还是敌不过诱惑脱下浴袍泡进了池子里。

微烫的泉水没过肩膀后迅速地引起了一阵轻微的鸡皮疙瘩，贾昀享受地捧起水洗了把脸，然后转身趴在靠近崖边的池边上惬意地闭上了眼。那一刻他忽然觉得自己有点儿飘，什么身份地位学习工作之类的事情通通都被他抛到了脑后，满心满意地就只想给自己放个假。

然后他感觉到有一双手按上了他的腰。贾昀有些迷茫地回头，看到贾然笑着凑上来亲了他一口。他的手此刻正在他的腰上不轻不重的按摩着，那酸爽的快意让贾昀有些上瘾地哼哼了出声，不自觉地就放松了身体由他摆布。接着，端了一小瓶清酒过来的贾源在他身边坐进了池子。被酒香吸引了的贾昀不自觉地转头看他，正想着开口讨酒喝，就被人吻住喂了一口清冽的醇香。

馋酒的人贪婪地品尝着这美味的酒香，柔软的双唇不停地含住贾源的唇舌吮吸。贾源被他无意识的勾引撩得有些燥热，他抚摸着贾昀的脸庞引导着人转向他这边，然后把手指插入酒中沾了些酒液，探入贾昀的口中夹着他的舌头缓慢磨蹭，引诱着他主动舔弄吮吸自己的手指，同时低头去亲吻贾昀的颈侧。

敏感的人顿时就伸长了脖子挺直腰闷哼了一声，双手下意识地扶住贾源的肩膀和他拉近了些距离。落在脖子上的吮吻随着力度的加大渐渐地激起一阵快感，拉扯着他舌头的手指动作也越发的暧昧情色，让贾昀合不上嘴地呻吟出声。

逐渐艳色起来的气氛同时撩拨着三人敏感的性欲。原本正经无比的按摩动作此刻仿佛也情色起来，随着贾然不断落在他肩上的亲吻而变得像是爱抚。已经有一段时间没有同时被两人夹击过的贾昀一时有些迷乱。他一边躲避着前方贾源越来越肆意的动作，一边又被身后贾然升高的体温吓得不敢轻举妄动。一直到他挺立的乳头突然被人用力一捏，那刺激的快感便打开了某个开关，让他立即情动起来。

永远在这个时候变得特别默契的兄弟二人一人捏住他一边的乳头用力地揉弄着，同时嘴上还在不断地吮吻着他最敏感怕痒的脖子，直到贾源将他抱到了自己面前，直接低头含住他一边的乳头吮吸起来。那酸麻的刺激一下就让贾昀哼了出声，他难耐地扭动着想要逃离却又想要更多，渐渐紧绷的小腹带起了敏感的阴茎，不过一会儿就已经直戳戳地顶在了贾源的肚子上。

而此时，贴在他身后的贾然伸手握住了他的阴茎套弄起来。布满老茧的手掌熟练而又技巧性地抚摸着，指腹用力地摩擦着敏感的血管又磨蹭着他的铃口。那一阵阵电击般的快感接连不断地冲向他体内深处，引得酸麻的宫腔又开始兴奋地分泌清液。

被快感打败的贾昀模糊着眼睛暧昧地地低吟着，不自觉夹紧的腿间挤入了贾然兴奋的勃起，那上翘的头部随着他的挺动蹭过了穴口顶开了两片肉唇，然后刮过敏感的尿道口抵住他的阴核用力磨蹭。这熟悉的酥麻快感立刻就让贾昀有些跪不住想倒下，但贾然却用力地握着他的腰替他维持姿势，那越发激烈的挺动反复摩擦顶弄着他的阴部，很快就操得他下身一片湿滑战栗不已。

逐渐无力的贾昀只好瘫软在贾源的身上，前方勃起的阴茎随着身体的摇晃蹭上了贾源同样挺立的粗长。那些凸起的血管彼此磨蹭着激出不一样的快感，被同时握在手里相互挤压时的触感也让二人爽得有些战栗。贾源注视着贾昀泛红的脸颊和湿润的双眼，一边观察着他的快感进程一边加快了手上的速度。他用拇指按住贾昀张开的铃口反复摩擦，甚至不时地用指甲抠弄，激得怀里的人频频发出类似哽咽的呻吟，战栗的身体也随即变得越发紧绷，直到最后受不了地猛一抽气，浑身颤抖地射了出来。

简短的高潮过后贾昀有些发蒙地靠在了贾源身上，但很快他就意识到有什么探进了他的后穴揉弄着他的前列腺。顿时一阵酸麻的快感让他难耐地低吟了一声，他不自觉地扭着腰吞吐着体内的手指，越发湿润的下体胡乱地蹭上了贾源的挺立，勾得人小腹紧绷，忍不住地抓住他先挺身插了进去。

一下被填满的贾昀颤抖地叫了出声，与此同时他身后的贾然不满地啧了一声，一边瞪着偷跑的贾源一边抽出扩张的手指，趁着他还在缓慢抽动调整位置的时候，扶着自己的阴茎顶入后穴然后一插到底。第一次被同时进入的贾昀惊得抽了一口气，他紧张地抓住了贾源的肩膀一时有些无法放松。然而随着两人逐渐加快的挺动，那双倍的快感便叫他不得不放松了穴道规律地收缩起来。

脆弱的敏感点被两人来回用力摩擦，同进同出的两根粗长挤压拉扯着中间的肉壁，在剧烈的摩擦中挖掘出一个全新的敏感带。每当两人同时擦过敏感带用力地顶上穴心，那一瞬爆发的快感简直爽得贾昀叫都叫不出声。从未试过这般滋味的身体有些无法承受地抽搐起来，越发收紧的穴道贪婪地吮吸着两人的阴茎让他们舒爽地叹息出声。这些湿滑柔软的嫩肉就好像一张张小嘴，紧贴着敏感的柱身舔弄吮吸，每一次用力操过的时候都能激起极致的快感。

兄弟两人简直要被这极致的享受勾得无法呼吸，奔腾的欲望随着不断堆积的快感越发的高涨。他们情不自禁地加快了速度狠干起来，每一次都几乎全部抽出又尽根没入。粗硬的阴茎全方位地蹂躏着那些敏感而又脆弱的柔软点，硕大的龟头一次次冲开层层肉障顶入战栗的穴心。敏感的贾昀几乎要被这样的猛操干得哭出声来，紧致的穴道在过激的快感蹂躏下变得越发酸麻火热。他真心受不了地开始激烈地颤抖，濒临高潮的身体在一波波越发激烈的快感刺激下失控地冲上了绝顶。

陡然紧缩的穴道吸得两人忍不住射了出来，抽搐不停的嫩肉孜孜不倦地吮吸着阴茎贪婪地吸取着他们的精液。高潮过后失神的贾昀有些发烫地倒在两人怀中，为了防止他缺氧晕过去，两人立刻抱起人裹上浴袍送回房间，一边给他敷上湿毛巾降温一边给他喂水。片刻体温终于恢复了正常的贾昀困倦地蹭了蹭枕头，他有些撑不开眼皮地眨了眨眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看着贾源和贾然坐在自己的两侧好像在对他说什么。在意的贾昀努力地想要听清那些模糊的字句，然而他越是想保持清醒就越是想睡觉。当他在恍惚中看到贾然低头吻住了他的眼皮时，实在是困到极致的贾昀终于忍不住合上了双眼。他昏昏沉沉地在一阵暖意中坠入梦乡，于意识即将涣散之时，最后捕捉到两个模糊的字词。

“晚安。”

贾昀彻底地睡了过去，梦里他梦到有两双手温柔地将他抱了起来，然后有两个温暖的身体贴近了他，一个稳重地亲吻着他的额头，另一个孩子气地吻了吻他的后颈。贾昀被他们逗得有点想笑，又想回应他们的亲吻，可他实在太困了，累得一根手指都动不了了。只好等明天吧，明天，他一定会给他们最棒的吻。

完。


End file.
